parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: Dr. Looney's Remedy (DinosaurKingRockz Style)
Transcript: * (My Summer Video Logo Appears) * (Fade to Black) * (Forest Scene from Bambi) * Danny: Pudge? * Pudge: Yeah. * ("Dr. Looney's Remedy" Plays as Pudge Bangs Drums) * (Alvin and the Chipmunks Band) * (Ant from "Tea For Two Hundred" Bangs on Mushroom Drums) * Scooby Doo: Doctor, Doctor, please come here quick. * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast) * Max Taylor: My big brother is awfully sick. * (Dance Scene from Sesame Street) * Ash Ketchum: He's got a froggy down in his throat. * Theodore Seville: It's true. I heard it. * (Dance Scene from Aladdin) * Nick Wilde: He can't sing a single note. * (Stewie Gagging) * Chorus from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman: Whoa, whoa. * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Dr. Looney, will ya fix him up? * Chorus from Hey Arnold: Whoa, whoa, * Chorus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Whoa! All you've got to do is... * Chorus from Monsters, Inc.: Put in the groove, stir up the brew, make it boil and bubble. * Chorus from Smurfs the Lost Village: Spread it around, now that you've found Doctor Looney's remedy. * Chorus from The Great Mouse Detective: Pick up your knees, high as you please, dance away your troubles. * Chorus from Pokemon: The First Movie: Now stick out your tongue and say... * Chorus from Bleach: Episode 115: Aah, aah, aah. * Chorus from Oliver and Company: You feel better. * (Dance Scene from Cats Don't Dance) * Eleanor Miller: Doctor, Doctor, better get here fast. * (Brass Band from The Aristocats) * Sawyer: I don't think my mom will last * (Brass Band from Mickey Mouse: The Band Concert) * Olivia Flaversham: Her tummy is filled with butterflies. * (Brass Band from Barney Live! In New York City) * Raye/Sailor Mars: She's a bundle of nerves; she laughs, she cries. * (Serena Laughs and Cries) * Chorus from Hercules: Whoa, whoa. * The Justice Friends: Dr. Looney, will ya fix him up? * Chorus from Wreck-It Ralph: Whoa, whoa, * Chorus from The Rescuers: Whoa! All you've got to do is... * Chorus from The Lion King: Put in the groove, stir up the brew, make it boil and bubble. * Chorus from All Dogs Go to Heaven: Spread it around, now that you've found Doctor Looney's remedy. * Chorus from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming: Pick up your knees, high as you please, dance away your troubles. * Chorus from Alice in Wonderland: Now stick out your tongue and say... * Chorus from The Three Caballeros: Aah, aah, aah. * Chorus from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost: You feel better. * (Shawn Plays Trumpet) * Buster Moon: Doctor, Doctor, hurry if you will. * (Brass Band from The Little Mermaid) * Maui: My whole family they can't sit still. * (Brass Band from Dumbo) * Ron Stoppable: They've got ants down in their pants * (Brass Band from VeggieTales) * Basil: Tickley little buggers. * Spongebob Squarepants: They're doing a strange kind of jungle dance. * (Monkey Scene from Curious George) Category:Dr. Looney's Remedy Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts Category:Summer Music Videos